


motor oil

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Korra, Established Relationship, F/F, Mechanic Asami Sato, korrasami has some weird foreplay, she's a bi mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: “Is there a problem?” Asami peels off her brown leather gloves and tucks her hands in her back pant pockets.“I’ve just… never seen you in your work clothes,” Korra squeaks.





	motor oil

**Author's Note:**

> for [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge - slick

“Hey, you ready?” Korra asks. “I don’t want to be late for our date.”

Asami's voice comes from behind the hood of a 1957 Mercedes. “I don’t know why you insisted on an Italian place. I would have been happy with getting burgers.”

“I want to treat you, babe."

Asami sighs, knowing there's no point in arguing with her. “Okay, I’m done,” she says, and shuts the car hood.

Korra blinks. Asami is wearing a deep red tan top and jeans, with a tool belt tight around her hip. Her dark hair is done up in a loose bun, and black soot covers her pale skin and clothes.

“Uhm,” Korra says intelligently. She’s blushing. Korra _doesn’t_ blush. Asami is the one that blushes, red from the tips of her ears to her feet whenever Korra calls her a pet name like _sweetheart_ or _sugar_. Her brain is a long stream of _fuck my girlfriend is hot fuck wow I’m really gay arms abs arms arms_.

“Is there a problem?” Asami peels off her brown leather gloves and tucks her hands in her back pant pockets.

“I’ve just… never seen you in your work clothes,” Korra squeaks.

Asami grins, and fuck her, she knows exactly what she’s doing to Korra. “What time’s our reservation again?”

“Thirty—thirty minutes.”

“So we have some time, then?”

Korra nods _hell yes_.

When Asami reaches down and kisses her, she smells of sweat and motor oil, which shouldn’t be nearly as arousing as it is.


End file.
